Here comes Halt
by Turtlegirl04
Summary: A few one shots about Halt, Will, Gillan, Horace, and Crowley
1. Gatherings and Coffee

**Hi guys,**

 **This is just a cute little one shot about Halt, Gillan, and Will. Gillan and Will want to prank Halt.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, and Rangers Apprentice is not mine.**

* * *

It had been months since he had seen Gillan, they were in different fiefs and lived so far away. Will was super excited to him. Halt, of course, was always nearby, but he had left a day later to go the Ranger's Gathering so that he could spend some time with his wife.

Suddenly, Tug called out a greeting to another horse, regardless of the fact that there was no one there. Or at least to the untrained eye. "Gillan, it's good to see you." Will called out hoping it was the right ranger, as he could really make out which one of the 49 others it could be.

"You're late," Gillan responded, which in all fairness was true, just harsh. "A day late, might I add."

"I got held up, something to do with thieves." Will replied with a grim look on his face. It was sad to see such corruption in the world. "But, I'm here now, and Halt isn't so we can prank him."

"True true," The taller man replied. "What if we trick him into thinking that we won't do anything, but instead of giving him coffee in the morning we give him tea with cocoa powder. He won't know what is wrong with it."

"Should work." Will said, guiding Tug back to the main road, Gillan, and Blaze in tow.

* * *

Everything was set Halt, they were quite certain would never suspect a thing. Last night when he had arrived Halt had not trusted them to do a thing for him, but Gillan and Will felt confident that after they had been on their best behavior that the trust would be regained.

Halt strode into the clearing in the forest of tents to where Gillan and Will sat. Halt, unceremoniously, sat down on a log glaring at them. He snapped his fingers in an irritated way. "Coffee now, give it."

"How did you know we got you one." Will asked unable to keep the awe out of his voice.

"Coffee." Was Halt's response. With a small smile Will handed over Gillan and his horrible drink.

Halt took a big gulp, obviously expecting it to be his favorite beverage. Instead, all he tasted was this horrible drink. Halt spat it out before turning to glare at his two former apprentices. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Halt screamed before throwing it on the two laughing boys in front of him. "CROWLEY! How did you manage to get him in on this? He was the one who told me that you two got me a drink of coffee."

"We have our ways" The young men replied in perfect sync before dissolving into laughter once more. Halt just walked away.


	2. Halt's Horrible Night

**Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot to me. Will and Gillan think that pranking Halt is a good idea.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rangers Apprentice or any of the Characters**

"So Halt, anything you want to tell us," Will said with a happy grin, Halt had been even more grumpy than usual after the whole prank at breakfast.  
"Other than that I despise you? No!" Halt snapped. Evidently, he was missing coffee, and not being the laughing stock of the rangers. _Everyone_ was talking about it. Will decided that that was his cue to leave.

"I have to get back at him for being so grumpy towards me, he's just being mean." Will muttered under his breath. After all, Halt _was_ in the wrong, right? Halt was being rude, and all Will did was give him a horrible drink instead of coffee. He also might have convinced Halt's oldest friend to help them. Will took a detour to visit Gillan. It was time for pranking!

* * *

Halt had had a horrible night. Not only could he not eat dinner, Will and Gillan might be up to something, he was being poked in the back. Something, an animal most likely was under his tent. How it got there he had no idea. All that mattered was that it kept on moving, therefore hitting him in the back.

As if anything could get worse, Halt was getting wet, regardless of the fact that it wasn't raining, and that he had the waterproof layer on his tent. Halt rolled over groaning and moaning as he did it. He was much too old for this.

* * *

"Owwwww, he just moved"

"Shut up"

"My hand"

"Gillan, shut up!" Will hissed. They did not have space to mess up, they were pranking Halt. A thing he did not like. Will was pouring water onto his tent making sure to drench Halt, while Gillan was using a stick to poke Halt.

The only problem, well two problems were that **a)** They couldn't stop laughing. They were going to alert Halt to their presence in a minute. **b)** Halt slept in the middle of his tent. This meant that if Halt moved Gillan's hand would be squashed (it was under the tent). It also meant that Will, who was dangling from the tree above Halt's tent would have to move. "He keeps on groaning and making a fuss," Gillan mentioned struggling to keep a straight face. As this was pointed out Will burst into laughter, this was not going to end well.

* * *

Laughter, that was what Halt had been hearing all night. It had to be his annoying and hopeless former apprentices. Halt knew that the only way to get water onto him was for someone, probably Will, to hang from a tree. Given the fact that he was laughing, Will was going to fall.

* * *

"Best… I… idea ever." Will said through his fit of laughter. Gillan was too busy laughing to notice that Halt had moved. So that he wouldn't be crushed. But, Gillan was focused enough to notice Will slip down a little bit.  
"Will… falling" Was all Gillan manage to get out. Will didn't quite get the memo. So he slipped even further.

Halt felt a bit of grim satisfaction as he realized that Will was about to fall revealing that it was him and squashing Gillan's hand. It was almost too perfect revenge, and he could claim that it didn't count as revenge as they did it to themselves.

Gillan saw it happen in slow motion. Their evil plan fail, Halt and Will getting hurt, and the fact that he was going to have to do some apologising. Or running. CRASH Will hit the tent. The noise was followed by Will and Gillan screaming. Will had landed on Gillan's hand, it was justified.

Will picked himself up, groaning in pain. Why hadn't he notice what was happening to him? He was doomed. Right as Gillan was about to run to Will's side, Halt appeared and he was not happy. Now was the right time to run.


End file.
